Pre-Wedding Insanity
by Odekake
Summary: The Hoshidan royal siblings want to mess around. Oboro just wants to get her wedding dress done. For TakuObowk.


A/N: I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea, but I decided to try to get a few people to do a TakuObo week thing. I'm kind of regretting it because I'm in that "I don't wanna write anything" mood, but hey – accept responsibilities for your half-baked ideas and all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem or anything else you may recognize.

o*o

"So … how much longer is this going to take? I'd like to get back to training with my naginata soon!"

Oboro narrowed her eyes as she jabbed another pin through the layers of cloth, but kept her focus on her work. It would be most inappropriate to glare at her future sister-in-law, even if she were being highly uncooperative – especially when said sister-in-law was the eldest princess of her country.

"Um, I think you l-look beautiful, Hinoka- _neesama_ ," Sakura spoke up, taking note of the deep-seated scowl on Oboro's face. "B-besides, you agreed to help Oboro- _san_."

"Yeah, but Kamui and I were supposed to be training today." Hinoka sighed and shuffled her feet impatiently. "Why do I have to be the one doing this anyway?"

"Because when I asked Setsuna for help, she caught her leg in a hole that was in the floor and ended up spilling all of my sewing materials, _and_ destroyed most of my good fabric!" Oboro shoved the needle in her hand into the skirt. "And no one else is similar enough in body type to me."

"Watch it, you nearly poked me!" Hinoka shouted out, rubbing the spot where the needle had barely missed her skin. "So what do you need me for?"

"I can't sew my own wedding kimono while I'm the one wearing it. There we go." Oboro placed the final stitches around the skirt, and then tossed the needle back into her sewing basket and pulled out a length of navy blue ribbon. "Hmm, I think this will go nicely on the sleeves. Please hold up your left arm, Hinoka- _sama_."

Hinoka let out an irritated sigh. "I'm not going to be able to train with Kamui today, am I not? I was supposed to teach him how to wield a naginata today. Sakura, I was going to teach you both. Why did you drag me here?"

"Well, Oboro- _san_ needs you more right now," Sakura said, hiding her giggles behind her sleeve. "I think Kamui- _niisama_ will understand!"

"Maybe I should go find him right now and let him know –"

"Oboro, I got the fabric that you wanted –" At that moment, the door to Oboro's quarters slid open and Takumi walked in with a stack of cloth in his arms. When he caught sight of his elder sister, dressed in a half-made formal kimono, he stopped in his tracks and was unable to do anything other than stare. "What the –"

"Takumi, you're in the way," Kamui's voice came from behind, and the second prince shoved his younger brother out of the way to enter the room. He also frozen when he saw Hinoka standing in the middle of the room dressed as if she were getting married. "Erm, _neesan_ , did I miss something?"

"Kamui, there you are. I was waiting at the training field, but Sakura dragged me here to model for Oboro's dress!" Hinoka was gesturing dramatically and annoying Oboro, who was trying to work on the sleeves. "And stop laughing, Takumi! It's not funny!"

"You're right – it's hilarious!" Unlike his sister, Takumi wasn't even trying to hide his amusement. "Oh, I need to get Ryouma- _niisan_ in here so he can see this!" He took off running out of the room – Oboro's fabrics still in his arms.

" _Don't you dare –_ " Hinoka grabbed the skirt and was about to go after Takumi – and she would have gone after him in Oboro's half-made wedding kimono if Kamui and Sakura hadn't held her back.

In the midst of the royal siblings' antics, Oboro merely sighed and threaded another needle. All she wanted to do was get her dress done.

o*o

A/N: This isn't great, but that's what I get for writing it in about half an hour. Also, I should note that this story (as well as everything else that I will write from now on) takes place in an AU from the original Fates story. Azura and Kamui were never switched, and are related to their family, and grew up with them.


End file.
